With Legs Like That
With Legs Like That en español Con Piernas Como Esas, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo Emotions. La canción pertenece a la banda Zebrahead. Es interpretada por Jason. Contexto de la Canción: Tras ser convencido por Brent, Jason decide unirse al club glee. Así que interpreta esta canción para entrar. El chico pide la ayuda de los varones del coro para su audición quienes acceden. Letra de la Canción: Jason: Here she comes again, like good medicine every steps she takes, my blood is flowing. Her legs go on and on for days.... She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy Just to hold her would be a cure for me. I can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!!) She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?. Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin. My heart stops, when I think about her coming. Her legs go on and on for days.. (On And On And On And On!) She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy. That I will never get the chance to have her close to me. When she moves she takes my breath away... (When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!!) She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league.. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?. She's breaking me down.. she's everywhere that I wanna go. Breaking me down.. she gets me high when I'm feeling low. She's breaking me down.. she's on the move like the rolling stone Breaking me down.. just one rut catch me to the bone. She's like that, like that! She's like that, like that! Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out. Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt. She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!) Who would blame me, with legs like that?!...... She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves when she moves. (With Legs Like That!!!.....) X2 She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves when she moves. She's moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves with legs like that! With legs like that... With legs like that... With legs like that... With legs like that... Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Emotions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason